


The Incident in which Keith Unintentionally Undermines Lance

by ghostlypng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is an adopted McClain, M/M, Slightly nonlinear but hopefully not confusing, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypng/pseuds/ghostlypng
Summary: New city, new apartment, new job. Everything is going as well as it can for Keith Kogane. He even hooks up with who he thinks is the hottest guy ever. Who turns out to be his brother's crush. Oops.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith hadn't known. He'd been truthfully, honestly, completely ignorant of the simple facts.

First, that Shiro was the same Takashi Shirogane who worked at the company Lance had been newly hired on to. Second, that this Shiro was also the very Takashi Shirogane who encompassed the singular focus of Lance's very intense and dedicated crush. He was more screwed than Shiro had been the night they hooked up.

It had started out with Keith just having a few glasses of wine and maybe a beer or three. Enough that he wouldn't be driving himself home but not so much that he ran any risk of feeling too sick for the entire next day and missing a day at his own new job.

Lance's coworker and recently acquired friend Hunk had been the one throwing the party. No one had bothered to tell Keith if that was a nickname like the other coworker turned friend, Katie "Call me Pidge" Holt. He hadn't had enough to drink to feel concerned or perhaps brave enough to ask though. A testament to his antisocial habits, as he'd felt brave enough to sneak off to a dark hallway and suck face with a tall, sexy stranger with just two more small glasses of wine in him. The very same tall and sexy who was sitting across the table from him, most of his long hair pulled into a loose braid, smiling so casual. Unaware of the transgression Keith had committed against the sacred of calling dibs.

Keith barely held back a groan. As the youngest in the family, Lance was extremely competitive. Especially against Keith who was both older by only some odd months and adopted. _Lance can never know_ , he thought as Shiro made Lance beam with joy, having laughed at one of Lance's cheesy jokes. The laugh made Keith's heart race. He wants to tug Shiro’s bleached white bangs again and stretch his t-shirt collar down to mouth at the bruises he knew he’d left behind from the night before.

At the same time, Lance's unbridled excitement made his throat go dry. His stomach rolled with anxiety, feeling heavy though he’d hardly touched his food. He had never been so glad to have a work emergency cut his time with his brother short.

“Ah, Keith! Do you have to go? We were all just starting to get acquainted!” Lance whined, his eyes silently begging Keith to wingman him just a little longer.

“Sorry,” He swallowed past the tightness in his throat. “Kolivan wouldn’t bother unless it was actually urgent.” He watched Lance’s expression turn sour, battling down the desire to look up and meet Shiro’s gaze and the burning questions it held within. “I’ll catch up later, promise.” Then, after a quick wave to everyone seated at the sandwich shop’s outdoor table, he met Shiro’s eyes for two seconds too many and fled.

He didn’t even care what half-truthed tale Lance was spinning to excuse his absence, Keith was going to die in dreams of stormy grey before first, he was sure of it. After all, he’d nearly done it before two nights ago.

He’d just been leaning against a wall of Hunk’s apartment. Admiring the wall tapestry that hung on an adjacent wall, eyes following strands of bright, almost garish yarns as they dipped between and behind one another.

“He says it brightens up the bland color of the walls. It was the only color he could agree on with his roommate.”

Keith had tried to be subtle as he’d looked at his new companion out of the corner of his eye. “How’d they settle on the color then?”

“The name. It looks tan to me but if calling it “toasted oatmeal” keeps the peace then, hey, I won’t argue.”

That had Keith rolling his eyes but with a slight smile to his face. “Keith.” He’d offered without ceremony of flourish.

“Shiro.” His taller company had replied, smile bright and grey eyes sweeping up and down Keith’s long legs. Possibly enjoying the way his black skinny jeans held onto his legs just right, the pre-made rips and holes resting in just the right spots. Which had been just fine with Keith, he had no qualms about returning the favor of admiring the way Shiro’s shirt was stretched just right over his biceps and chest. Talking to Shiro was almost too easy to be real. Keith had dismissed it as a side effect of drinking.

“So,” Shiro had smiled so gorgeously at him, one elbow having moved to let Shiro lean on the wall and down just a bit into Keith’s space. “Haven’t seen you at one of Hunk’s parties before. And I’m usually the one sticking being a wallflower so I doubt I would’ve missed you all the times I’ve come around.”

“No way you could’ve missed me before, I just moved here, so it’s my first time over.”

“That’s good.” Shiro had cleared his throat, a little less smooth as he clarified. “Good that I hadn’t missed out on... You.” The pause had held something heated in it, charged up like a car battery after a jump. Suddenly running, risky and exposed. Keith couldn’t recall if either of them had said anything after that, he’d been too focused on setting his beer bottle down on the floor upright so that he’d have two free hands while he got his mouth on Shiro’s.

Shiro had led him down the hallway, dark to signal itself as off-limits to guests. They’d ended up in a room that was almost as dark save for streetlights coming in through a gap between the window sill and blinds where a row of small potted plants seemed to live. Between kissing Shiro till they were both out of breath and helping Shiro peel their clothes off each other, Keith didn’t get much chance to observe much else about the room.

A fluffy grey rug had been the only thing covering the floor before most of their clothes had joined it. Keith socks hadn’t left his feet that night but the rug had looked plush and soft enough to sink toes into. He could recall two tall bookshelves that had books stacked horizontal rather than vertical, possibly because there were too many to fit on the shelf otherwise, and a long carpenter table style desk. It might’ve been his imagination, but he’d felt like he’d been able to see their tiny blurred reflections in the black screen of Shiro’s open MacBook on the desk.

His thoughts pulled back to the present at that. He'd daydreamed long enough his work desktop had gone dark to sleep. He rubbed his temples, pausing at the buzz of his phone.

“Gonna get coffee.” He mumbled to his nearest coworker, Regris, getting only a grunt in reply. He was new to his job, same as Lance, but he lacked the same foolish charisma or need for involvement to make any work friends yet.

His phone buzzed again while he stood watching the overly fancy machine their boss had supposedly insisted on, drip coffee into the carafe. It wasn’t Lance this time but Shiro.

_Plans later?_

He chewed his lip, tapping out an irregular beat on the breakroom countertop.

_I was hoping I could see you again. Maybe with some lights on this time._

Keith bent over, barely resisting an urge to beat his head on the counter. _Alright,_ he replied, _pick a time and place then._ It was such a bad idea. Terrible even, knowing now that this was the man Lance was holding, not a candle, but a burning log for.

Lance was probably going to set Keith on fire with said log. He promised himself to come clean after his dinner with Shiro. Fresh mug of coffee in hand, Keith put it out of his mind and pushed himself to focus on work. He wasn’t ahead of his to-do list so he was behind on his work from Kolivan’s point of view. That took precedence over his current social dilemma. It was the end of the workday when he finally dug his phone back out of where he’d tucked it away in his messenger bag.

Lance had left a handful of texts.

_I got to eat lunch with SHIRO._

_He said he has dinner plans tonight.. :( Should we get burgers?_

_Keith?_

_Buddy?_

_Fine. I’m getting dinner with Pidge and Hunk._

_At least tell me you’re not dead!_

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance worried too much sometimes. Not dead, working. Not everyone gets flexible hours. Enjoy dinner.  
Shiro had left exactly three messages since Keith had last looked. One told Keith location and name of where Shiro suggested they meet. The other two told Keith that Shiro was kind of dorky.

 _Didn’t know Lance was your brother. He’s a pretty funny guy._  
  
_Is it a full moon? Because I feel a tidal pull toward your heavenly body._

_Adopted, but yeah. And I’m definitely not into the same cheese he is but I’ll give you pass seeing as how I like space so much._

_Haha. I figured. You showed off the constellation tattoo on your shoulder last night._

That was definitely only not embarrassing now in the aftermath because Shiro hadn’t been put off by Keith rambling about it during. The way Shiro had sucked bruises around it creating a “nebulous background” clearly hadn’t been faked interest.

The smile Keith had on his face didn’t let up all the way through their dinner together. Lance didn’t always have the best taste in who he crushed on but Keith found himself thinking Shiro was incredible.

He laid under the covers in bed, staring at the ceiling. He’d come clean to Lance in the morning. He could do it when he explained why he didn’t come back to their apartment that night. Shiro made a soft noise in his sleep and shifted closer to Keith. Tomorrow, he assured himself, he’d tell his brother then.


	2. The Continuation in which Keith Has Ever Present Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith continues to fuck up by fucking Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some friends asked me to keep going so I made Keith keep going.

"I think he's seeing someone.." Lance lamented into his morning mug of tea.

"Huh?" Keith had only been half listening, still tired from a previous night of extremely late and very tipsy sexting with a man whom he was most definitely not dating but most definitely had not stopped hooking up with.

"Oh c' mon Keith, I only talk about him like, all the time!"

"Uhhh.." It was too early to lie and do it well.

"Shiro! My hot co-worker? The guy who looks like he could bench press me and you at the same time?"

"Oh, uh, right. Him. Dating someone. What makes you think so?"

Lance eyed him for a minute before continuing, more than likely assuming that Keith was just too tired to be swift on the uptake. Keith himself would be the first to admit his own social ineptitude but that was hardly the problem this time around.

"He's left work to get lunch twice in the past two weeks! Both on a Thursday no less!"

Keith feigned ignorance. "Uh-huh..?"

"Uh-huh!?! More like ah-hah!" Lance pointed a finger accusingly towards Keith's face. "I bet he'll even do it again today!" It was making him clench his jaw, anxiety plucking his tired patience like overly tightened guitar strings.

"Get to the point Lance!"

"Keeiithh!! He has to be going out on dates!" His brother whined. "I bet it's some pale, terror twink!"

Keith, suddenly choking on his toast, felt his face growing hot. "Shut the fuck up Lance!" He growled out between clearing his throat and coughing hoarsely. "If anyone's a goddamn terror twink it's you with your thirty step beauty routine and nighttime whale noises soundtrack!"

He ignored the irritatingly whiny call of his name, shutting the door to his bedroom to effectively end the potentially incriminating conversation.

Had he gone out with Shiro last Thursday? Kind of. And the Thursday before? Absolutely not. Shiro had come to him that first time. It was Lance's fault. How else would Shiro have known where Keith worked? Keith himself hadn't offered up that information. It was just a matter of personal barriers which Shiro had absolutely blown through when he'd, well, blown Keith. Approximately two weeks ago on a Thursday, in a second-floor handicap bathroom at said workplace.

Shiro hadn't even been concerned about the high germ count of tile bathroom floors.   
He'd had such an easy time coaxing Keith out of his black suit pants to avoid dirtying them with suspicious stains. Telling him to pull his hair harder. Making wet noises around Keith's dick that, at the moment, seemed to echo louder than anything Keith had ever heard in his life.

He tugged his fingers out of his mouth in the present, a mimicry of how he'd had them curled between his teeth that day as he tried not to give anyone besides Shiro the pleasure of hearing him whimper and pant.

Worst of all, Keith had let Shiro finish over the toilet with tissue catching any mess while Keith simply redressed and pretended not to stare at the sight of Shiro with his shirt pulled up and held between his teeth. Pants undone and tugged down just enough to expose the top of his perfectly curved ass.

Keith pinched himself on the thigh. How he'd made it to work on time and in one piece amidst his daydreaming he wasn't sure. Lunchtime was approaching too fast, Kolivan always taking early Thursdays as he didn't come into the office on Fridays. He had employees like Keith for that, allowing them the liberty of an extended lunch on Thursdays.

_Hey handsome. Getting another long lunch this Thursday?_

Shiro had to be taunting him, sending Keith a text like that first thing that morning. Shiro already knew the answer was yes. The clock was moving its second-hand in menacing circles around, making sure Keith knew absolutely that time hadn't stopped for him to get over his gay hookup crisis.

"Hey Regris, is Kolivan leaving early again this week?"

He received a raised eyebrow and single-word confirmation in reply before his coworker went back to decidedly ignoring him. There was no option for plausible deniability now.

_Yeah. You?_ Keith typed harder on his computer keyboard, determined to channel his nerves into productivity.

_Long enough to eat._

Keith waited.

_You know, eat you. Or food. Both?_

He huffed out a laugh at Shiro's second message. _Food it is._ He was making a resolution to avoid future bathroom bjs at his place of work. His floor manager seemed suspicious of Keith starting an interoffice romance.

Lunch, mysteriously, runs so long it might as well turn into dinner. This time Keith's dress shirt and slacks hanging tidy on the back of a closed bedroom door. His socks are balled together and tucked into his shoes by it too. His knees are spread wide on Shiro's soft bedsheets with Shiro's fingers dug into the bony dips of his hips.

Between where his knees are folded is slick with sweat. He can feel a chill there and on the wet spots Shiro leaves behind. Mouthing kisses on his shoulder blades and back. It would be perfect if not for the annoying chiming he realizes, too late, is Lance calling him.

"Fuck, fuck I've gotta-" He scrambles for purchase on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Shiro's hand makes tender strokes over his skin. "Am I hurting you baby?"

The last word hits him hard, making him swear for an all-new reason as he nearly comes with Shiro doing the minimum and only halfway inside him. He settles for whining instead and pushing back towards Shiro again.

"No, no, keep, don't quit. I wanna, want to, fuck, yes." He babbled, Shiro's breath coming much closer to pant praise hot into Keith's ear.

"You're adorable baby, I'm so glad you let me take you out again." Shiro had done more than that though. He'd taken Keith apart, rearranged his insides then put him back together to send him on his way. Keith forgets all about the phone call until he wakes up to a dim room and two more missed calls.

"Ah, shit.." He groans and grumbles while he scrounges for his clothes in near darkness. Shiro must hear him moving around because he shows up in the doorway, just looking quietly at Keith. Then again, Keith figures, it is Shiro's bedroom and apartment. He tries not to see the soft dopey smile on Shiro's face. Does his best to avoid too much physical contact, even though it's beyond too late to create a respectable distance now.

“Hungry?” Tender hands tuck a curl behind Keith’s ear. His heart flutters and he very nearly says yes.

“It’s pretty late isn’t it?” Keith hadn’t looked at the time, he just knew it was dark outside and had tried to pull himself together in a calm sort of frenzy.

“Well, a little, but,” Shiro tugs slightly at the fabric of Keith’s wrinkled and half-done button up. “I kept you from eating real food at lunch.” His grin is teasing, charged with something Keith can’t pin down. “Let me feed you before you go.”

Keith isn’t sure why but he lets Shiro kiss him. It’s soft, just a press of lips that lingers gently.

“We can throw your shirt in the wash and I’ve got an iron you can borrow too.” Shiro coaxes, easing Keith back out of his dress shirt. “Just keep an eye on the stove for me? I’ll be right back.”

Keith only nods, eyes staring forward at the pan of food heating. Almost mindlessly so until Shiro returns.

“Here, I brought you a shirt. So you don’t have to eat naked.”

It’s a joke but Keith can only manage a watery smile, quickly pulling the shirt on over his head. He can smell the fresh scent of dryer sheet and a hint of cologne. His phone vibrates in his hand, clutching it tightly even though he doesn’t remember even picking it up.

Three missed calls. Six texts. All from Lance but it’s not an emergency.

_Sorry._ He answers. _I got caught up in a work thing_.

Shiro passes him a bowl of reheated soup, plated way fancier than he deserves with a triangle of grilled cheese on the side.

“Thanks.” He can feel his face pink. Shiro just smiles, content to just let them eat. Keith’s phone buzzes one more time.

_Ah! good luck with your work thing!_

Keith turns his phone off. Work thing indeed….


	3. The Issue of Keeping Secrets in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro stay in but it's still basically a date. Even if Keith is too dense to know that. Still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are typos or mistakes it's because I typed this up mostly on my phone while at work. Nice.

The shirt, Shiro's shirt, is Keith's dirty little secret. Which is particularly frustrating because it's laundry day and both McClain brothers tend to fight that battle at the laundromat together.

Separating, commandeering and protecting the best washer-dryer sets and then the hanging and folding that comes at the end. If Lance and Keith living together for years hadn't made them familiar with one another's wardrobe, the sharing of both clothes and laundry duty definitely would have. Which was now the issue.

Shiro's shirt had found a home under Keith's pillow, wadded up tightly to keep it hidden. He'd figured he had no way of returning it to Shiro without raising questions from their now mutual set of friends. Or worse, Lance.

The shirt couldn't remain tucked into his bed like his socks or favorite hoodie sometimes did. Laundry day meant washing sheets which meant stripping his mattress down bare. Lance was definitely going to notice if Keith suddenly owned a shirt from an expensive athletic brand. Especially one so new there was no possibility it was thrifted.

He pulled the shirt out and gave it a little sniff. If anyone had been there to witness he'd have lied and said it was to check if it was truly dirty and in need of a wash. Truthfully, he wanted to know if it still smelled like it's owner still. If washing it meant no longer having any reason to keep it.

Only the faintest hint of Shiro's cologne remained and only when Keith wasn't trying too hard to sniff it out. He felt like a creep.

Lance talked about Shiro less but he figured it was because the two were actually spending time working together on a project now. Lance would tell Keith about his day, regaling tales from lunch with "Shiro and the gang" almost nightly.

Except Thursdays. That day had been commandeered by Shiro another two weeks in a row. It was hard for Keith to believe a month had come and gone and they were still hooking up. They'd gone from Keith getting a fast blowjob, at his job, to taking their time in Shiro's bedroom. Keith should've stopped it all there but he hadn't.

The third Thursday they'd ended up in Shiro expensive sleek sports car and kissed. Until Keith couldn't take it anymore and had climbed into Shiro's lap to grind against him. It took Keith nearly half an hour after to will down his erection. Shiro had made it so worth it though. He'd driven them out after the work day was done to somewhere dark enough that they could clearly see the stars and then finished what they'd started during the daytime.

The fourth Thursday had almost been nothing. Keith was steaming after a combined meeting with his floor manager, Thace, and boss, Kolivan. His reply to Shiro's text message asking if they should do lunch had been snappish. That Thursday had happened because Shiro wasn't phased in the slightest by his attitude. He'd shown up at Keith's workplace anyway and had even brought appeasement in the form of food and fresh coffee. A coworker teased him, calling Shiro his champion.

Today was the Saturday after. There was only one thing Keith could think to do. He put the shirt on, taking one more little sniff before pulling his favorite hoodie on over it. Now he'd only need to keep the hoodie on and he'd be able to get to wash all his clothes. It was a perfect and reasonable solution. At least Keith thought that at first. He hadn't accounted for his brother's incessant storytelling and he hadn't been expecting Shiro to text him on a day that wasn't a Thursday.

_Hey there._

_Hey Shiro_

_Are you busy today?_

_A lil. Its laundry day so_

_Oh yeah?_

_Yea?_

_So what are you wearing?_

_Are u fr?_

_Haha. Not really. I mean I won't say that I don't want to know but I was just really hoping you were free today._

_Sweatpants, a hoodie nd ur shirt from the other night_

_I was wondering where that shirt disappeared to._

_My bed.._ Keith glanced at Lance, who was now wrapped up with a handheld game, then turned his phone brightness down just a touch. Just as a precaution.

_Wow. All this time I've been looking for it and it's been in your bed._

_Sorry i'll give it back to u_

_Do something with it first for me?_

_Dont worry i was going to wash it before i gave it back to u_

_Actually I wanna see you in it again. Got any pictures?_

_1 sec_

The idea of showing off the shirt to Shiro makes Keith's palms sweaty.

"M'going to the bathroom.." Is all he mumbles to Lance before he slips into the businesses single toilet bathroom. Under the humming fluorescent bulbs, Keith looks more pale than usual. His under eye bags looking deeper than even he's used to. The idea of sending a photo in this state is daunting, even without realizing his cowlick is sticking up a little more than usual.

The little mirror over the sink won't do unless Keith takes the picture upside down and flips it. It proves a challenge, holding his hoodie up in a hand and holding his mobile the wrong way. He takes several photos, the first few of which are blurring, trying to catch his jawline at just the right angle. Two taps to rotate and orient it correctly and it's sent off to Shiro. Keith washes his hands before he exits the bathroom, as if it will absolve him through the cleansing of cheap soap. When he comes out it's obvious Lance is still absorbed in his game.

_You look perfect in it. You'll model it for me in person sometime?_

_Uh idk why_

_I'd like it if you did. Quite a bit._

_Huh. Maybe i would. Except it needs a wash_

_Well, I do own more shirts. It's really not so much the shirt. Just like seeing you in my clothes._

This had to be a kink thing. Keith wouldn't accept otherwise. His hand snuck up under the waistband of his hoodie to rub the shirts soft material between two fingers. Did hookups do this? He wondered. Were he and Shiro edging more into friends with benefits territory? He briefly thought of asking Lance about Shiro then dismissed it immediately. For one, Lance was likely to over share. Secondly, it scared Keith to think how closely Shiro and Lance might have grown already.

"Ugh, jeez!" Lance griped in the plastic seat next to him.

Keith clutched his phone a little tighter and snapped back at him. "What?"

"I'm trying, keyword, to get ahold of Shiro but he's not even opening my messages!" Lance hung his head, overexaggerating his disappointment. "We've been talking so much lately too.. Maybe I just annoy him.."

 _If you're busy we can talk later._ Shiro messaged again.

 _Arent u the one busy_ Keith accused, upset on behalf of his brother.

 _No?_ His messages arrive in rapid succession. _You're with Lance aren't you._

_Look it's the weekend and I like spending it not focused on work. I want to focus on you._

Keith huffed, shaking his head at Lance's inquiring glance.

_I'll reply to Lance if you want. But I want you do me a favor in exchange._

_Fine._ Keith regrets the choice almost immediately after it's made. Almost but not quite. Lance chuckles hardly a minute later.

"Shiro sent one of those computer cat memes and and a winky face! I mean he said he was busy and to take the weekend for myself but it totally felt flirty! Keeiithh! Gah!"

 _Thanks._ Keith sends. _Cat memes huh_

_I like cats. How do you feel about dinner?_

_I mean i like it i guess i dont really do specific meal times usually tho i just kinda eat when i remember to do it_

_I'm trying to ask you to come to dinner with me Keith._

_Oh uh ok is this the favor ?_

_Hm.. Consider it part two._

_And part 1 ?_

_I wouldn't turn down another picture. Maybe of you in only the shirt this time?_

Keith rose from his seat a bit fast, cutting Lance off in the middle of his Shiro-is-so-hot-and-smart-and-amazing-and-wow. It's not like Keith hadn't gotten the point weeks ago anyway.

"Bathroom." He grumbled, ashamed he was about to be so disgusting in a public bathroom. He looked once at the grimy floor and twice at the small mirror and changed his mind. _Im doing laundry at a mat so the pic wont be any good if i take it now_

_Later then? You could come over to my place. We could get takeout instead of going out and I can take the picture._

Keith glared at himself in the mirror. He was already hiding so much from Lance and now this! He felt ashamed he already knew he was going to find a way out of Saturday pizza night with Lance to be with Shiro.

"Idiot…" He grouched, making use of the restroom so that he wasn't caught in a lie and reemerged to a sheepish Lance. "I know that look Lance, just spit it out."

"Okay, you know you're my best bro and number one pizza pal." He took a slow breath. "Hunk invited me out and I told him we," he gestured between himself and Keith "have plans but he said Shiro asked if he could have the apartment to himself tonight and you know, you know! I wouldn't bail on you but Hunk needs me Keith!"

Keith's face turns into a scowl, frustration etched onto his face. "Okay?"

"And maybe.. I wanna.. See if I can find out who Shiro is dating.. I mean.. Hunk seems to think he's gonna bring a guy home. It's my best chance Keith! Pleeaasee..?"

"Fine, jeez. Do what you want okay? We'll order pizza tomorrow or whatever." Lance's fistpump of victory makes Keith's eyes roll. "I'll find something to do. It's fine."

 _Ur evil._ He sends to Shiro. He only gets a gif winking on loop in answer. After, laundry day passes without any more fanfare for which Keith is grateful. They drop their laundry off at their apartment. When they're both fresh and in newly washed clothes, the shame shirt tucked into a backpack, Keith drops Lance off at Shiro and Hunk's complex.

He circles the block before Shiro lets him know the coast is clear. He tries to pick the most concealed visitor spot when he reparks and changes shirts in his car. It's a little bit exciting, to be sneaking around like he's the character in a spy rom-com movie. Especially when Shiro greets him at the door with a heated kiss despite the fact that it takes Keith a little long to find the right apartment while his nerves vibrated from anxiety.

"Hi. You're wearing it." Shiro breathed out gently.

"Well yeah.." Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "That was the point? I mean?"

"No.. I mean, yes. Just that.. It looks even cuter in person."

Keith shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh, right. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"Have you thought about what you might want to eat? I know you're still a little new to the city so I can suggest some places if you like. I don't do much cooking so I'm pretty familiar with what delivers around here."

"You can pick. I trust you." He did, more than just with dinner.

They debated dinner over an impressive spread of menus, opting to order asian food over the computer rather than the phone.

"So.." Keith starts, unsure on how to proceed with an approximate 45 minute wait time between the current time and food arrival. He doesn't know if Shiro wants that picture now or after they've eaten and his palms have gotten a little sweaty.

"You want to watch a movie?" Shiro's smile is soft. Open and easy. Keith growls, frustrated at feeling toyed with. He turns and slings a leg over Shiro.

"It'll take too long. If we start one now we'll have to stop. And I don't need forty-five minutes." If he looks cocky after he says it, it's only because Shiro looks a little awed and definitely interested.

"Fair enough." He agrees. His hands find places to settle, one on Keith's hip and the other in his hair, moving him in so Shiro can put more kisses on him. By the time he moves from Keith's mouth to bite his earlobe, Keith's hips are already rolling in Shiro's lap.

"Mm.." Shiro murmurs into his ear. "You sure you've got enough time?"

Keith growls, hands moving fast and clumsily into Shiro's sweatpants. "Plenty." It's a confident statement spoken with more certainty than he actually feels. It proves true in the end though.

Shiro doesn't get much of a chance to return the touches. Keith keeps him busy, directing his hands to grip Keith's ass while he jerks Shiro off. He makes sure Shiro watches him clean the aftermath of Shiro's orgasm off his fingers.

After it's all said and done, they're left with enough time to pile pillows and blankets up comfortably on Shiro's bed before the apartment's doorbell buzzes with their delivery on the other side.

The feeling of indulgence wraps Keith up like an extra layer, Shiro making sure Keith doesn't have to lift a finger from movie set up, to food clean up. It's the easiest meal Keith's even had with another person. Shiro hums above his head.

"Looks like Hunk convinced your brother to let him stay the night with him. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Do you want to stay the night? With me?"

"Okay." Keith surprises himself. And if he leaves the next morning with another of Shiro's shirts in his possession? Totally by accident.

It's likely because Hunk is still there when he gets home in the morning, but Lance doesn't even think to question him about, well, anything.

 _Made it home safe._ He tells Shiro.

_I'm glad._

_I forgot about the picture.._

_I didn't._ A photo of Keith sleeping, mouth halfway parted, on Shiro's shoulder fills phone screen.

"Everything okay Keith?" Hunk's eyes seem to twinkle knowingly.

"I'm fine!" He growls.

Lance waves a hand. "Don't mind him, he's always a grouch before lunchtime."

_Unfair. I wasn't even in the shirt!_

_So send me another._

Keith lays his head on the table with a dramatic groan. He's so fucking whipped for Shiro.


	4. The Incident in which Takashi Shirogane Unintentionally Overshares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude.
> 
> Ryou, meet Keith. Keith, meet Ryou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, typed on my phone so forgive any grammatical or spelling errors.  
> The interlude could be considered interlewd.

Shiro has officially decided he's had enough. Sharing clothes and toys with his twin brother growing up was one thing but this, this was an invasion of privacy and common decency. If Shiro had wanted to share video of the man he was dating, he would've offered it to his twin.

"You went through my phone!"

"You left it unlocked!"

"That's not an invitation to look through it Ryou!"

"I didn't look through it! It was literally what was open on it!" 

"No, it wasn't! I would've known if I had been looking at.. At that." Shiro's arms crossed over his chest, more defensive over this video than Ryou's seen in a long time. Probably since they were kids and Takashi hadn't wanted his brother to get identical eyeglasses, even if the color was different.

The video of a man who was, apparently, Takashi's boyfriend, naked and doing things for a camera was a much more serious sharing offense. Too bad that video was going to be seared into the memories for a long time.

" _ Ah.." The man on camera breathed out. He was naked from the waist down. His hand wrapped in the bottom hem of an oversized shirt to keep it pulled up, exposing a toned stomach and slender but athletic torso.  _

_ "Please.." The man whined, "I've waited all day for you." _

In the real world, both brothers snapped their gaze away from the other as if they could see one another's thoughts replaying the imagery of the video.

"I've learned my lesson, I swear," Ryou promised, meaning it.

"Good." Shiro couldn't stay angry. Though he hadn't liked Ryou's hungry gaze on his not-quite-yet boyfriend. He resolved that they'd talk it out later but he wouldn't tell Keith. It would just upset him, for good reason, and probably cause unnecessary stress. He'd always do what he could to protect Keith though. "Look, he'll be coming over later so.. whatever you have to do to not make it weird please do it. He knows where the spare key is at so he can let himself in. Just, I don't know. Don't make him uncomfortable, please."

"I won't. I'm definitely not telling him about.. Well, you know.. This whole thing."

"Good."

"Good."

"Well.. I have to go to work but just for a couple hours. You know where everything is." Shiro flinches at his own choice of wording but doesn't address it. "I'll see you later." The sooner they put this behind them and go back to normal the better.

"Yeah, yeah. Go save the day, Shiro the Hero." Ryou teases, his mask better put in place. "I'll be around when you get back."

"Alright, love you Ry."

"Love you too Kashi."

It's quiet without the apartments residents around. Ryou turns the living room television on, clicking through channels for noise and something to do. A mindless activity for while his head is stuck in the past, approximately an hour or so ago.

_ His slender fingers are so wet with spit, so obviously just for the show of it. They gently trail from mouth to chin before skipping neck, hidden by the bunched up shirt anyway, to making easy circles around a pink nipple.  _

Ryou pinches himself. He shouldn't be thinking about it. He'd already done enough damage just witnessing it once. He did not need his brain offering a helpful replay.

_ He's on his back with knees bent and feet spread wide apart. As if he's waiting for whoever is filming to slip right between his thighs and inside him. _

Ryou pinches himself again, harder this time. He's not even gay like Shiro is. He'd say he was more along the lines of "questionably bi" should anyone ask. No one did, maybe because he'd had two girlfriends and a grand total of zero boyfriends.  Not to mention that he'd never once mentioned looking at men. Not even to Takashi, who would know. If anyone knew besides Ryou, himself, that is.

Maybe it said something about the way twins worked. Similar enough in DNA that science had documented them developing the same tastes and preferences even if they were raised apart with no knowledge of one another.

_ Dark hairs stuck to the young man's neck, sweat acting like an adhesive. He's moved slightly onto his side now, one hooked over an arm at the knee. Still spreading himself for the camera. Cheeks and chest red with arousal and being slightly camera shy. He looks into the camera, as if he's expectantly waiting for it to move in. And why shouldn't he? He looks irresistible. Tempting even more that he hasn't touched himself further than teasing.  _

Ryou adjusts his jeans, ashamed they're tented because he can't seem to stop seeing that video in his head. 

"Just.. Once.. I'll get it out of my system.." He mumbles to himself, running the inner seam of his pant leg under his fingernails. "No one has to know…" 

That's the last thing he thinks before he's up to fetch the tiny travel packet of tissues from his carryon bag and set out a clean outfit ahead of time. It'll be hours before Takashi is home and showering after his flight wouldn't be out of character, he reasons.

It's over a little too fast to satisfy, this being Ryou's one excused jerk-off-to-my-twin's-bf's-porno-vid session. He drools into his hand to get it wet enough to make the slide of skin against skin smoother. 

He wonders how much bigger he'd be compared to video-boy. Enough to easily cover his back while he fucked him, on top and in control of the speed they take. How much he gives video-boy what he wants, rewarding him more when he begs so sweetly to get fucked. 

Ryou bits into the meat of his own bicep, imagining a scenario of video-boy doing it instead. Video-boy's pretty white teeth leaving marks behind that no one can see under Ryou's shirt, but he can feel for days after. Tiding him over till he can get slotted back between those pale, smooth looking thighs. His own thoughts jumble together with moments of the video.

He touches his own chest, briefly, wondering at what the difference having a guy under him might be like compared to a girl. He's confident he could still get needy noises out of video-boy, and there's enough hair on his head to dig fingers into. That leads into the thought that gets the most.

Ryou's hand, tangled in loose curls of dark hair, shoving his face into the pillow. Just like the hand, that was identical to his own, in the video.

_ "Ah, .. ah, harder, it doesn't hurt." His voice is muffled by fabric, getting pushed into the sheets. The camera moves in a way that has to mean whoever is recording is now getting their dick wet at a leisurely pace, everything moving with a slow paced rocking. The boy makes a wet groan, mouth so invitingly open and red "Mngh.."  _

It does Ryou in, brain zooming in and looping that mouth on repeat. He milks it till he's too sensitive to continue. He wipes himself up the best he can, fingers fumbling at first. It's when he's washing combination of travel grime and sex sweat off that the shame starts to wrap around his thoughts like a rubberband, squeezing his heart tight. "Shit.."

It's hard for him to settle even after he's clean, no matter how worn out he feels from what's turning into a long, long day. Ryou doesn't mean to fall asleep on the couch. He only spreads out to rest and reply to some business emails. Maybe play a mobile game or two.

He thinks he's still dreaming when he wakes the first time to video-boy laid out on top of him. He chuckles at his brain and fall right back to the darkness of sleep.

"Keith?" Someone's calling out a name that isn't Ryou's. He thrashes, trapped under an unfamiliar weight. 

"Nn.. What?" The weight, which is actually a who rather than a what, address him first. "You said to let myself in I," The guy's brain seems to catch up with his eyes mid-sentence. "You're?" He looks up at something Ryou can't see behind him and turns as red as the surface of Mars.

"You didn't, I'm not," He jumps up, taking all the warmth of his body with him and leaving Ryou with a cooling, round spot of probably drool on his shirt. 

Shiro comes into view, looking.. Conflicted. He chews his lip, holding back on brewing hurricane of emotion. Ryou can see something ugly and hurt in the depths and can't keep eye contact. Not while he knows this is video-boy in real life. The very same he'd used in fantasy to get off on.

"It's okay Keith." Shiro says it slowly. Like he's still considering the merits of eviscerating his one and only brother. "It's actually.. A little bit funny?" 

The smile that comes after that statement is for video-boy, Keith, only. 

Watching that, seeing the soft exchange of trust and love between them.. Hearing them laugh the situation off till their both bent over, Ryou watching with a weak smile he can't help because the laughter is infectious. Even if the situation is too cliche sitcom feeling for him.

Ryou has never begrudged his brother anything. Not that he was older by nearly four minutes. Not that Takashi got to be "the gay brother" while Ryou was pinned into the role of "the straight brother". He didn't even resent his brother's seemingly too easy academic success over the years. 

So why, oh why, did this one thing spark jealousy?


	5. The Almost Inevitable Collapse of One Keith Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins party with Matt, secrets come out. Drama drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this thing keeps getting longer... help.....

"Keeiith! Oh my god Keith! You're not gonna believe this!" Lance shouts, stumbling through their front entry.

"What Lance?! What!" Keith leaned back at the dining table, rubbing his temples. "I'm working!"

"Okay first off, have you even taken a break today to eat? Second," Lance bounces distractingly. "There are not one, but two! Two Shiroganes! And you're not even going to believe this but Shiro's younger brother-"

"Is his twin. Yeah Lance, I know." It's a monumental slip-up.

"You knew..? How did you know? There's no way you guessed!"

Keith types furiously for a moment, collecting his truths to form a lie. "I've been to his and Hunk's place, Lance. He has pictures up. It's not like he's keeping it secret." Unlike Keith, who was and beginning to feel downright dirty about it.

More than pictures, Keith knew both brothers a little more intimately than others now. Though he'd slept with both, Ryou by mistake, Takashi was the only one he'd had sex with. He groaned and set his face down on the table. Ryou still knew what he looked like naked thanks to the shared dumb idea of taking a video. Keith had beat Shiro with a pillow till it had ripped and nearly exploded everywhere when he’d found out.

It had been the nearest thing to grab because they’d gone to bed together and left all their clothes elsewhere for the night. The pillow had been a mistake because instead of killing and maiming, he’d only made Shiro dissolve into laughter. Having the pillow wrestled out of his hands turned into play fighting on the bed. Inevitably, they’d ended up having sex again, Ryou forgotten and asleep just a wall away in Shiro’s guestroom. Keith had bruises on his inner thighs that he couldn’t stop touching, fixated on them. Knowing the small dots matched up perfectly with where Shiro had held his leg apart. Shiro had a way of stirring up desire without even needing to be physically present.

“Earth to Keeiith.” Lance interrupted his lovely daydream. Keith just answered with a drawn-out groan, wanting the world to open and swallow him up. Just for a bit.

“Sorry..”

“Everything okay with you lately man? You seem really out of it lately you know?” Lance’s concern was genuine, that didn’t help Keith’s guilty mind at all. “Don’t make me call mama or you know she’ll call Veronica to come spy on us. Do you want me to suffer with you, Keith? DO you?”

“God, Lance, can you just drop it? I’m fine alright? Back off already.” Keith spoke with irritation but not aggression, though it bordered on tipping into anger. He was stressed. About work. About being seen naked in a video by Shiro’s brother. About the fact that he had no idea what he and Shiro were in terms of their friendship, or whatever they were. About that fact that he was shoveling it all way down, trying to bury its dead so that Lance would never find out and be hurt by Keith. He sighed in surrender.

“Okay, okay!” Lance gestured, trying to placate his brother. “But seriously, you’ve been real out of it, like, way more than normal. I think you should call mama if it helps. Or Krolia. Even Veronica would be better than not talking to anyone.”

“Why are you telling me this Lance?”

“Cause I know something is eating at you dummy, I pay attention!” Lance was right, Keith supposed.

“Okay, fine. I’ll call Krolia and mama then. If I call Veronica then she’s just going to repeat everything I say back.” Though the version could be worse or better, depending on how Veronica felt she should relay everything back to their mother.

Lance nodded, head bobbling in satisfaction. “Good. Now, what do you wanna eat?”

“Let’s go out. My treat.”

“Sweet! I’ll go grab my jacket!”

At times, Keith would scoff and think of Lance as too easily pleased. Using that to his advantage now felt sour. He wanted their quiet night out to only be about them spending time as brothers. It was unfair to Lance that dinner wasn’t the peace offering he thought it was. In truth, it was Keith’s distraction. One that made Lance look away from what Keith was or wasn’t doing and at the same time let Keith forget. Even if was just for an hour and a half of mostly silence and the sounds of the two eating.

Lance interrupts the silence, intercepting Keith's fork on its way down to spear another bite of chicken. "HaHA!"

"Lance!" Keith's outcry is pure surprise that turns into indignation as Lance smirks around Keith's stolen food. "If you wanted some you could just ask, jeez."

"But it's no fun that way!" Lance still has on a grin. "You should come out with us tomorrow night!"

"Us?"

"Yeah, y'know! Me, Pidge, the handsome as ever Shiro, this really babelicious lady in the marketing department named Allura,” Keith can practically see the rainbow-colored hearts in his eyes. “Pidge’s older brother Big Holt,” Keith cuts him off.

“His name is “Big Holt”?”

“Oh, no no, well I sure hope not but he’s her older and bigger brother so I’ve just been referring to him like that when she’s not around. Plus he and Shiro have apparently been friends for a long time? But that’s not the point Keith,” Lance points his fork at him, flinging a piece of rice onto the table towards him. “The point is that you should come out with us and have some fun. You’re literally always saying you have work or need to work or work to do. Have you even made a single friend here yet? And me and Hunk don’t count! You only warmed up to him because I was there to rub you two together. I mean, well, you know what I mean!”

Keith knew exactly what he meant. Lance had an accurate argument, even if Keith thought the part about Hunk was bullshit. He’d friended Hunk because Hunk was nice, not because Lance made them spend time together. Then there was the fact of work and working having become codewords for not just too-busy-to-live but too-busy-with-Shiro.

Lance huffs, takes a bite of food and chews for a while. “It’s a birthday party for Pidge’s brother. No one will be focused on you. At least think about it?”

Keith had looked at Lance’s blue eyes and pinched, begging brows and had given in with a sigh and a single worded okay. That was the push that tipped the scales on everything.

Pidge’s brother, who turned out to be named Matt, insisted they all go out. First to eat at a simple cafe, which left Keith at ease because Shiro was wrapping up a project and had opted not to join them. Plus the food had been freshly cooked and delicious. Hunk had made them all laugh together with a show of moaning after a bite, stars in his eyes, and stating he’d be back. Friendly staff had even joined in, no shortage of pride that their family-owned and operated place pleased the table of people that included Keith.

Next, they wandered down streets, Matt leading the way with Pidge and Hunk doing their best to both walk beside him despite the sidewalk space being really too narrow. Lance and Allura walked together behind the two, Keith and Shiro bringing up the rear.

Shiro smiled at him like the world was sitting just perfect right on its axis. “Sorry I couldn’t make it sooner. I hope Matt didn’t say anything that made me look too uncool.”

“No,” Keith shook his head, faking a small smile when Lance looked back at the two of them. He hoped they weren’t walking too close together. Even if the sidewalk was narrow and Shiro broad. “He mostly bothered Pidge. And Hunk. I didn’t know you all knew each other before you were coworkers.” It was nice. Keith was happy Shiro had that. People who had known and cared about him since he was much younger.

“Yeah. Matt used to work with us too, we both helped Hunk and Pidge get jobs with us.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“I like to help people.” He said, but Keith already knew that.

It gets harder to keep his hands to himself once they’re inside the club Matt picked. Drag queens walk around in a staged area, serving drinks and accepting tips from customers who want to have their favorites hold their hand or, for more money, kiss their cheeks. Keith thinks of the times he went to church with a temporary foster family. He could suddenly see the appeal in the present faces of those being blessed by what brought them comfort and peace. Just as suddenly he really, really wanted to be kissing Shiro.

He didn’t act on it, not until he’d finished nursing his second beer by the bar. Turning down every offer that came his way to dance or to be bought a drink. He only wanted one man.

“Hey,” He shouted, tugging on Shiro’s sleeve a little. “Wanna get out of here?”

He wasn’t sure Shiro could hear him but Shiro nodded, leading him outside to a small patio area. “Wait here, I’m just going to tell the others you wanted to go and then I’ll walk you home.”

“Okay.” Maybe it was the beer or the sudden reverence that had bloomed in Keith that night but he waited quietly. Only moving to nod at the people who smiled, most of their grins big and bright, at him as they left the club.

“Alright.” Shiro put his hand on the small of Keith’s back. “Lance said to remember ‘safety first, kids.’” They walk together, Keith leaning into Shiro’s side. Eventually, their hands meet and neither lets go.

They end up walking home to Shiro’s home. Keith instigates the removal of their clothes this time, insisting he had been patient enough. That he wants Shiro and now. It pays off, Shiro makes him cum twice. Once with fingers and mouth between Keith’s knees. The second with Keith on top, in his lap and Shiro inside him. They leave the lights on the whole time. The whole feeling of it is romantic or domestic, Keith can’t really pin it down in the after, too tired and brain offline.

Shiro traces lines down his back, making him shiver. "I know you wear a suit to work but I really want to take you somewhere nice and have an excuse to wear one with you.”

“No!” Keith sits up so abruptly Shiro’s hand falls, knocked off. “I mean, I can’t.”

“Is it the suit? It doesn't have to be somewhere that nice."

"No I mean, I don't want anyone to know."

"You.. Don't want anyone to know we're dating?" Shiro said the statement slowly like he might have imagined Keith's passionate refusal.

"We can't date."

"You.. Don't want to date me.." Shiro stated, still speaking slowly as if he struggled to understand.

"You don't get it!"

"Then help me understand Keith. Is it something I did? Did we move to fast?"

"Lance has a crush on you!" Keith blurted out, voice nearly at a shout.

"Lance has? What?"

Keith couldn't take it anymore, moving off the bed to find clothes. His own this time, he couldn't take any more of Shiro's. Not this time.

"Lance is practically in love with you! He talks about you all the time as if you, you hung the stars! And I didn't want to hurt him, so he doesn't know and you can't tell him!"

"What do you mean Keith?"

"I, I have to go." Keith wouldn't cry in front of Shiro. Not over this, over his own mistakes.

“Hold on,” Shiro starts to get up to follow. "We should talk about this, Keith, Don't go I think you-"

Keith doesn’t wait to hear the rest of it, already out the door even though he hasn’t even got both boots on all the way.


	6. The Intentional Clarification of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes clean.

Keith didn’t just stress eat, he stressed consumed. It pained Lance to watch, to witness Keith drown two otherwise plain burgers in cheap hot sauce. He shuddered with dread just thinking about the soggy texture of the cheap buns and shameful lack of vegetables present.

“Buddy, hey, you think you might wanna slow down?” He wasn’t even sure if Keith was chewing his food or just swallowing down bites whole. Keith just shook his head, shoving chips in alongside the grotesque half-chewed mix already in his mouth.

"Alright…" Lance conceded, taking a seat across the table. He could see the way it made his adopted brother's shoulder tense tighter. Wound as though he was about to snap. He did this at times, more when they were kids and Keith was afraid food would be taken away from him as punishment. Plus their mama had heard rumors Keith had been found, hungry and slightly feral, days after his father had died. No evidence of his mother could be found back then either.

"So, uh," Lance never had the right words for times like these either. As a child, he'd poke fun or make a snide comment. Always invoking Keith's wrath. Almost always instigating a fight in result. He hadn't known then about the fear that stood over Keith like trees of an overgrown forest. Dark and looming, keeping everything in gloom and shadow.

He shook his foot under the table anxiously, trying not to be too obvious with his fidgeting. "If you need to talk, I could, I mean I can call Veronica for you?"

"No…" Keith mumbled, finally slowing down on his eating.

"Shiro then?"

Keith looked like a child suddenly. One that had been shouted at and beaten down by life. Vulnerable in a way he never was.

"Did you guys break up?"

Keith choked then started to cough furiously. "We…" He struggled to spit out the words. "It wasn't like that!"

"Oh." Lance frowned. "I know you didn't want me to know but Shiro told me. It's really not a big deal, I was hoping that-"

Keith cuts him off. "I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't know he was the guy you were so interested in at first and then I wanted to stop but I couldn't! I just kept saying yes to him and I'm sorry!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, back up," Lance waves his hands, stopping Keith. "You think I want to date Shiro?"

"What do you mean I "think"?!? Lance, you literally never shut up about him! You asked if I thought he was dating a fucking terror twink!"

"Well yeah! He's fucking Grade-A Beef Daddy material! And, like, every twink is a terror twink! That's like, queer social science!"

"What the hell Lance! That's not even how that works!"

"Oh, what do you know!"

Angrily, they stare each other down with mirrored poses of their arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, fine!" Lance throws his hands into the air. "Maybe I had a crush on him at first! But only for like five minutes till I caught him making eyes at you!"

"What?" The admission stops Keith's anger short.

"Um, yeah, duh?? Do you think I didn't know you guys snuck off at that house party? Okay well, I actually didn't but Shiro wanted to see you again and get to know you better! Well... Everyone did so I invited you out to lunch with us the next day... I guess you guys were both playing it cool that day... Man! How did I not guess that one… Anyways," Lance takes a dramatic breath before continuing on with his monologue. "But it's like, I guess Shiro felt kind of like you do now? Like maybe he was hurting me? Or maybe hurting you since he like-likes you. But yeah, he asked me if you talked about him, which like, you do plus like.." Lance trails off.

"Plus?" Keith prompts.

"Well, remember that night that Hunk came over and you stayed out all night? He accidentally spilled the Sheith beans cause I guess he knew since they share a place?"

Keith makes a face. "The what beans?"

"Sheith beans! Like Shiro and Keith! Sheith! You know! A couple name!"

"Never again call us that." Keith's glare is deadly.

"Alright, alright jeez. I won't." Lance rolls his eyes. "Anyways Hunk was all 'Dude you're infatuated with your brother's bf and it's weird for all of us' and he was right so like, I stopped. Also, he was like 'Aren't you actually into Allura' that gorgeous lady from work, who is just incredibly amazing and pretty. Basically, Hunk is wise and totally right cause when I thought about it I can tootallyyy see myself kissing Allura but Shiro... Not so much.."

"Oh." It's a revelation like no other. "Fuck." He says it so soft, just a whisper on the smallest breath of air.

"I'm sorry." Lance blurts out.

"Why? I was the one who wasn't honest. With you or Shiro."

"Well, because when I knew I pretended I didn't. I wasn't honest either. And I know it's a lot harder for you still. I mean I've always been a jerk I guess because I've always been jealous of you. At least a little bit. I just thought about what mama always is saying? That you'll talk about stuff when you get ready to. It's just today you look real…"

He takes in Keith's tangled hair, puffy eyes and bitten up lips. "Rough. You look rough."

"Gee thanks."

"And Shiro called me. I guess it was right after you left his place cause he sounded upset and asked if I didn't want you guys dating, which I absolutely don't not want cause I like you happy, and... Well, you're my brother. I think you deserve someone like Shiro."

"I didn't think…"

"Look, Keith, don't stress it alright? Just go! Go and get your mans! Actually, maybe shower first but then go! He awaits you!"

Keith stands, brushing crumbs from his pajama bottoms. "Alright."

That's how he ends up outside Shiro's door, knocking and hoping Shiro will answer. Sure, he knows where the spare key is but barging into Shiro's space after he'd run wouldn't be right. Shiro coming home to find Keith in his home would probably be as equally uncomfortable as well. He knocks a second time because he'll wait. He'll wait for Shiro, as long as it takes.

"Oh, Keith."

"Hey.." He can't tell if Shiro's happy to see him or not.

"I'm," Shiro starts, Keith cutting him off when he hesitates.

"No, listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He trails off. There's so much he could have done differently in so many different moments that he isn't even sure where to begin.

"Why don't you come in?" Shiro's hand is warm around his own, gently leading him into the familiar apartment. It doesn't feel to Keith like he's trespassing into Shiro's space. It feels like he's home when they settle on the couch next to each other.

Shiro tucks some of Keith's hair behind his ear. "I think we can both agree there was some breakdown in communication." He smiles when Keith snorts and repeats "Some." under his breath.

"I like you a lot Keith. I wouldn't give up on you just because of a couple of meddling brothers, mine or yours."

"Hah, right."

"I'm serious Keith. I never thought of you as something casual after the first night. I wouldn't have asked Lance and Hunk to help me get chances to spend time with you. I'm just sorry that I didn't make it clear to you, the person it matters the most with, that I wanted to date. I still want to."

"I.. You did though. I mean, I avoided the topic, I know. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Why didn't you say sooner that you didn't want to date me then?" It's with genuine curiosity Shiro asks.

"Because I did! I still do! But when I thought Lance had feelings for you, I… I couldn't do that to him. His family gave me everything when I had nothing, it wouldn't have been right to take away his chance."

"What about my chance though? I've only ever thought of Lance as a coworker and a friend. Its always been you, Keith, from the first night and every night after."

Keith looked up, willing any tears to dry. "Me too."

"Hey, you know it's okay? I won't judge you for being upset."

"I can't." Keith croaked, he rarely cried and never where anyone could see.

"If you need to though."

Keith let himself be pulled into Shiro's lap, squirming slightly as his face was guided into soft sweater over the dip of collarbone. He breathed in, shuddering as he tried to keep it in. Keep himself under tight control.

"I won't look Keith. You don't have to pretend."

"I'm not." He mumbled.

"I did." Shiro admits. "It was hard, not chasing after you, but it felt like a trial I was helpless to get you through. That I was just stuck watching and hoping you'd know I wasn't some terrible guy who'd just let you suffer."

Keith nods against him. "Shiro," He pulls back, eyes still on the verge of tears. His expression raw and vulnerable like nothing Shiro's ever seen. "I love you."

For a moment, even the air seems still. Shiro brings up their hands, neither having let go and kisses the tops of their intertwined knuckles. "Keith, I love you too."

Of course, they had things still to work on, Shiro knew that, but he also knew he'd never give up on Keith. He wasn't going to Keith give up on them either. Not in this lifetime. Looking at each other, they shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue? I wanted some zest to finish it out but


End file.
